Go Between
by HelenaKyle
Summary: Dinah figures out why being the go between really sucks.


"Oh, god. Uh...sorry..." Dinah totally hadn't meant to walk in on them, but she'd wanted to ask Barbara a question. What she saw froze her in her tracks. Barbara wasn't the only one in her bed. Now, Dinah was seventeen and sex wasn't some kind of revelation to her, but the partner in the bed was blonde not brunette. She'd been the go between, tying to get Helena and Barbara together for ages now, despite the fact that she wouldn't have minded being the one talked into Helena's arms and bed. But, Helena had wanted Barbara and the reverse had been true, and she'd wanted Helena to be happy so...voila. They became HelenaandBarbara.

But this wasn't Helena and Barbara. This was Barbara and Helena's mother. Selina had returned recently and she'd seemed rather close to Barbara. It wasn't a big surprise. They had known eachother before. Helena was having problems accepting her mother's return. Also not a surprise since Selina had been stabbed - murdered - in front of Helena seven years earlier. None of them knew quite how she'd come back, but she was here now. She'd wormed her way into their lives and their home and now apparently into Barbara's...arms.

"Dinah!" It was Barbara who responded, sitting up with the sheet wrapped around her while Selina lounged in the bed like nothing had happened. Just like the slutty...cat that she was. "Don't!" Dina shook her head, her own blonde hair flying. "Whatever you're going to say, I don't want to hear it." She turned quickly to leave.

"Dinah!" Barbara called again and the younger blonde turned to look at her. "Don't say anything. Please..." She hated to ask it. It really shouldn't have been Dinah's burden to bear, but it would hurt Helena so much...She glanced at Selina and saw that she was going to be no help. She wasn't ashamed or feeling guilty that she was the Other Woman to her daughter's lover. "Let me do it my own way." She knew this couldn't continue. It shouldn't have happened in the first place...any of the times it had. But, it was complicated.

"Right...you're own way." Dinah was flustered and more upset than she should have been. Not that it's ever pleasant to walk in on your mother figure in bed, but...it wasn't even that that was upsetting her. She had completely forgotten whatever it was she'd come for in the first place and it didn't seem to matter anyway. "I won't tell Helena." She had to say it. Had to drive her point home. And by the wince she saw on Barbara's face before she left the room, she'd succeeded.

Dinah sat in class. She wasn't paying attention as usual. Of course, who ever paid attention in math? Her mind was calculating, true. But it wasn't the equations on the chalk board that she was working out, it was a totally different equation entirely. One she was unthinkingly sketching in her notebook like a pre-teen in middle school or something: D+H with little hearts around it, while her thoughts circled in on possible ways to make the meaning of the sketch reality.

After all, Helena and Barbara obviously weren't as meant for eachother as they'd all thought. So, that left nothing to stand in her way of pursuing the brunette whom she'd dubbed 'older sister type' but hadn't thought of in such in quite a long time. "Older sister my ass." She muttered. That was how Helena thought of their relationship...if even that. But, she would change that. She hadn't quite figured out how she was going to change it, but a few ideas were forming.

Over the next few weeks, Dinah worked on subtly putting these plans into action. She was disappointed when Helena was less than receptive to her efforts and only seemed to cling to Barbara harder. The redhead didn't deserve such devotion. Not on this matter. She still loved Barbara, nothing would change that, she was just somewhat disappointed in her lack of romantic loyalty. Disappointed that Barbara hadn't revealed that lack to Helena...and as far as she knew hadn't done anything to stop the betrayal either.

She'd set something special up for tonight, however, having comandeered the kitchen and insisting on making dinner herself. After she'd eaten with Barbara and Selina, Dinah set out to cook something for Helena. Her favorite meal after poptarts. She'd cooked it to perfection and set the table up real nice with candles and crystal and silver...and she'd put an effort into her outfit and hair as well. She was rather glad that Barbara had retreated to her room for the night and wasn't there to tease her for her efforts...or yell at her for them since Helena was technically involved with her. Though the fact that the retreat had happened before Helena's return was something she was definitely not glad for.

The elevator chimed and Dinah tensed as the doors opened. Helena had gone out on sweeps and was just returning. Later than usual, but that didn't necessarily mean bad, right? Wrong. She saw that she was oh, so very wrong as the object of her affections exited the elevator. Helena was bruised and bloody and...what the hell had happened? She'd never come back this roughed up that Dinah had seen. And, oh! Bad, very bad. She was headed for Barbara's room. Dinah moved to stop her, wanted to distract her or something, but she was on the other side of the table and in heels and, shit!

Helena opened the door to Barbara's room and froze at the sight. Dinah was afraid she knew just what the sight was though she hadn't seen the other woman enter the bedroom. Helena's next move confirmed it. She dropped her comm set on the floor. "Aw, fuck. I'm done." Was all she said before turning and stalking back to the elevator. "Helena!" Came from the bedroom, but Dinah didn't stay to see what happened, hurrying for the stairs since the brunette was in the elevator. Maybe she could beat it to the ground...or at least get there before Helena disappeared.

She ran to the elevator just as the doors were already closing. Cursing her heeled shoes, she flung open the front door, hoping beyond hope to catch Helena...but she was already gone. "Damnit!" She yelled before turning back to the tower. She couldn't track Helena no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't track her and she couldn't fix this.

Why did she ever have to stick her nose in in the first place? Why hadn't she made her move? Why had she pushed them together? Why? Because she was the go between. Fucking go between. 


End file.
